Twisted and Lovely
by RARA-InuLover
Summary: Read it and find out!


Sakura sat quietly shivering in a corner. She was only wearing her under clothing which was a translucent silk nightgown. Her captors were smirking at her half naked body. "So wench, what did you say to us? Were we mistaken when we heard you say we were just trashy demons? Do you wish to re-consider that statement?" She knew she still thought they were low class but she was not willing to be raped for her own dignity.

"No, you are much better then any trashy demon," the words hurt to say almost as much as her wounds did.

"That's right bitch," said the second demon standing to the right of the other, "now remove the rest of your clothes and prove you do think so highly of us." The pair chuckled loudly and she had realized the inevitable and started to panic. At the sight of this they just laughed harder and moved in closer. "Don't put up a fight, we'll get to you eventually."

Just as Sakura's captors were about to grab her from the corner a loud noise exploded from behind them and they spun around quickly to see what the commotion was about, only to meet their demise. They screamed in pain as they were sliced to pieces by sharp claws. Those claws belonged to a half demon named Inuyasha. "Heh, those crummy demons were nothing more then target practice." He spat on their remains and looked over to see Kagome and the others following in suit.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome, "What just happen..." but her sentence was cut short when she saw the women in the corner of the hut, bloody and crying with fear. Kagome ran over to the young girl, "Are you alright? You look hurt." She paused and got no response except a look from the girl. "What's your name?" Kagome was shocked to hear the answer.

"I am Sakura," she said with a shaky voice, "I come from the demon village not too far away from here. I am a demon's maid." She was not sure whether or not to trust these new people.

"Did you say Sakura? Sakura Haiti of the Southern territory?"

"No, that is the name of my Lord's Master. He is the king of the Southern lands, and very strong and kind to the people of his lands." She blushed and put on her kimono that was stained with blood. Inuyasha was confused at Kagome's question but decided he'd find out sooner or later knowing Kagome.

Sakura rode on Kirara with Sango and Miroku while Kagome rode her bike with Shippo in front and Inuyasha running next to them. They went on for quite a while until they reached the entrance of the Eastern Lands. Sakura informed them that she was not permitted to go into other lands without the wishes of both Masters. Hers and the Easterns. So they left Kirara and Shippo outside to watch her as they entered to get some supplies to aid the healing of her wounds. "Damn that merchant. I just know this stuff was worth a lot less then what we paid for it." Inuyasha grumbled carrying a load of supplies over his back.

"Now Inuyasha, stop complaining and lets get to Sakura before something happens to her. Agreed?" Asked Kagome. The group agreed and they hurried to the entrance gate. But when they got there they found no trace of Kirara, or Sakura and Shippo was hiding in a bag in Kagome's basket.

"Where'd they go Shippo?!? How'd you let them got away?!?" yelled Inuyasha as he shook Shippo angrily.

"They...went...that...way..." said Shippo shakily as Kagome released him from Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha ran off in that direction and picked up her scent, but he also picked up the scent of demons. Male demons.

"Damn it all," he said, "They must have took her and Kirara. I bet they're the followers of those two demons I killed earlier. Well they're next!"

When Inuyasha and the others arrived they found her beaten and curled in a ball with Kirara licking her face. There were no demons in sight. "Is she dead?" asked Shippo tentatively.

"No but she's badly hurt," said Kagome sitting her up while Sango dressed her wounds. "She'll be okay. Let's head for the Southern Lands, and quick. I'm sure her Lord, who ever he is, will be glad we have taken care of her."

"I'm not too sure of that," said Sakura in a small voice, "He's beaten me worse then this when I've made mistakes. Please, don't bring me back to him."

"Then where do you desire to go?" asked Miroku looking appalled at the thought of someone, demon or not, having debased such a beautiful women.

"To the Grand Master's Palace. It is in the back of the city. You can't miss it. Please, he will take care of me." She fell into unconsciousness after they laid her in Kirara's back.

"How does she know that this "Grand Master" is really going to take her in?" asked Inuyasha doubtfully.

"We don't but she knows better then we do." Said Sango, "We'll have to trust her."


End file.
